Safe
by luvme123
Summary: Victubia oneshot; Red is upset when she's forced to stay in the back during a break in, so she decides to chat with lord Cryaotic, who directs her to Russ... yeah... (A DreadRed X Russmoney Victubia oneshot)


**Ok, so this may seem really damn sexist, but read it all through will ya? I'm a teenage girl, I'm not some sexist imbecille. Plus, the end's really sweet, I think you'll like it. **

_This is totally ridiculous, _ Red glowers, glaring holes into the wall across from her. The sound of a bottle breaking and somebody hitting the floor with a thump outside startles her and a fire is lit and dancing wildly in her hand as she stands quickly. Sitting dow and trying to calm herself, she lets her eyes trail to Lords Pewdiepie and Ken, along with a few other regulars at the Late Night bar, and her scowl grows bigger. _They know their way around, they know where to go if the thieves get in... Raven's here... _She stands again, the flame in her palm growing bigger with her temper.

"Raven, watch them," She says, moving to the door. "I'm going out there."

"But Lady Red, Cry said-"

"Screw Cry, the sexist pig!" She growls, pulling the door open in rage, "Have you heard what's going on?! They're obviously getting _killed _out there!"

"But-"

"_Raven._"

Raven keeps quiet, turning back to the guests as Red closed the door with a surprisingly soft sense of finality. She creeps silently past the kitchen to see it destroyed and fear rips through her, faltering the flame slightly before it went back to burning brightly in the dim bar. She heads towards the bar area, avoiding the broken glass scattering the hall, to see the boys slouching, pale skinned, atop the stools, lord Cryaotic leaning lazily, though not as tiredly, on the bar.

"Red! Hi!" Cry says, grinning behind his porcelain mask. Red's flames drop and instead the magic moves to cleaning the broken glass and mopping up the alcohol spilt in fighting. Red glares at Cry as she walks toward her boss, her boots kicking up glass uncleaned.

"You know, _boss,_" She growls, "your entire staff might not be so tired and worn out if you let _female _workers take part in battle."

Cry laughs, his head tilting back so he could give Russ a secrete glance of worry.

"No way." Cry says simply, using his magic tiredly to help Red. "RAVEN! You can come out now!" He yells to the back room. Raven and the guests exit the room hesitantly, watching as all signs of the fight dissolved or were swept into the trash bin.

"Your office. Now." Red says as the final piece of glass is swept away. she uses her magic to turn Cry around, pushing lightly at his back and directing him to his office. The door shuts behind them and Cry tries to open it, but the magic Red used was holding it shut. He could over power her, if he wanted, he _was _one of the most powerful mages in all of Victubia, but he simply felt no need.

"What do you want to know now?" Cry sighs, leaning back in his chair. Red slams her palms onto the desk.

"You know what, asshole!" She hisses. "I'm one of your best workers, and definitely the best at controlling my abilities beside you. Why won't you let us fight?"

"Because girls are weak." Was all Cry says, simply shaking his head at the way it sounded.

"Cry!"

"Ok. ok. please don't hurt me!" Cry begs, covering his mask in protection. "Russ made me promise to send you to the back in case of robbers! He said he wanted to keep you safe!"

"What?"

"Russ made me! He doesn't want you hurt!"

Red lets out a puff of air, running a hand through her fiery hair. Only then does she really notice how small it is. Without asking, she grabs ahold of Cry's wrist, bringing his open palm to hers. His hand, though nimble and worn with work, were considerably larger than hers, nearly doubling in size. She sighs, dropping her confused boss' hand.

"I guess he's right..." Red sighs, moving towards the door silently. "I am a bit small."

"No, don't think that!" Cry says, attempting to sound encouraging. "I mean, look at Jund; he's the smallest of the men at late night, and he fared quite well tonight."

"Yeah, but I'm a _girl _after all; who would even try to go against a girl?"

"Ugh- just, talk to Russ, alright? Now."

"Yes sir." Red says, unlocking the door and shuffling out.

"Oh, and Red?" Lord Cryaotic asks, stopping her before she could leave. Red stops, looking expectantly. "Even if you may not like it, I think I like the idea of you watching after Felix than Raven more."

Red grins, knowing, before closing the door. She walks towards the break room, where Russ was surely to be, and catches him as he heads to the kitchen. She pulls him towards the back by the collar of his uniform's vest roughly.

"Lady Red, I have an order to make!" Russ exclaims, earning a glare from the firess.

"I've told you, Russel, I'm not married any more; it's just Red now." She growls, pushing him against the wall. Russ cringes at his coworker's roughness, wanting nothing but to be inside the bar. "And get Snake to fill out the order. I have to have a little talk with you."

Russ gulps.

"Well, I can't quite ask him now, can I?" He tries at cockiness, but his voice cracks at every syllable. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortably at ease in Red's strangely strong grip.

"Shut up. I'm here to talk about the fights that've been erupting in the bar lately. Not your inability to cook."

"W-what about the fights?" Russ asks, feigning innocence. He damn well knew.

"I'm not in them."

"Maybe Cry just doesn't want any female workers getting hurt."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I was just talking to Cry. In fact, he's fine with letting me help; I'm stronger than half of you boys anyways. He told me _you _didn't want a certain female to get injured." Red summons a ball of fire in the hand that wasn't holding Russ firmly to the brick wall. "Wanna tell me why?"

"Because... Raven's not as good at magic as some of us, she's weak... it just wouldn't be fair if we let one girl help us boys and have the other sit out."

Red pushes Russ harder into the wall.

"The _real _reason, please, Russel." She growls.

"Ok! Ok! I... I like you, alright? And... I didn't want you to work here at first, because it's a pretty dangerous job with all the people trying to rob the place; but when you got the job, I made Cry promise to keep you safe. He promised, and, then some rules changed... I didn't think you'd care that much, really."

"Yeah, well I do. I'm qualified to bartend, cook, and _fight. _That's why I wanted to work here! So I could do all three on a daily basis! I'm a big girl, Russ."

"I know, I just... when you got married the first time, I thought... I'd never get a chance to tell you I liked you. When you got the job, I wanted to make sure I got to tell you. I just wanted to have the right time to tell you, though, so I never told you. Look, I'm-"

Russ's admission was cut off by a soft, warm kiss to the lips. His words trail off and he allows himself to relax as Red drops him from the wall, wrapping her hands instead around his neck. He drops his arms to her waist, pulling her sloppily closer as he turned, leaning her instead on the wall.

They part, Red smiling as she says, "Shut up. I'm fine."

"Alright."


End file.
